


Misconception

by Sephirotha



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Insanity, Insecurity, Serial Killers, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all get a little mad sometimes."<br/>"They why do you bottle up your feelings?"<br/>"My feelings are nobody's business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Yay, we’re here!”

“I have never seen you so eager to go back to school,” Anne muttered as their limo stopped in the school’s driveway and Zenna bolted out, running into Road’s open arms.

Anne sighed as she took her backpack and Zenna’s satchel, thanked the driver then stepped out into the late summer sun.

“Zenna, your bag!”

Zenna grinned as Anne walked over to the girls and handed her satchel over.

“Good to see you as always, Anne,” Road drawled and Anne smiled politely “Oh, you look so pale.  Been avoiding the sun this summer?”

“Yes and no,” Anne replied as she swung her backpack on.

“Aw, Anne, you forgot to clean your shoes!” Zenna moaned “And tuck your shirt in!  Your tie is messy!  Your collar’s sticking out!  One of your socks is even pulled down!”

“Zenna, I don’t care,” Anne sighed “School is for education, not for tidiness.”

“But it’s the first day back and you’re already embarrassing me!” Zenna whined as she stood in front of me and began adjusting my appearance “Oh, and I let you get away with not putting pigtails in!”

“Hmph.  She acts like she’s ten, pretends to be twenty and is actually sixteen…” the older twin thought tiredly.

“Oh, don’t worry, Zenna, Tyki got moved down a year,” Road sighed “Imagine how I feel.  He’s my big brother who’s supposed to set an example.  Lulubell has even moved down with him to make sure he passes this year’s exams.”

“See, Zenna,” Anne grinned “I’m smart, I won’t fail any exams and be moved down anytime soon.”

“You smell of soil,” Zenna narrowed her eyes.

“Oh yeah, Lavi and I had a kick about earlier this morning.”

“You are so unladylike!”

The bell rung and Anne grinned.

“See ya!”

“Wait!”

Anne dashed into school as the other students began cramming themselves into the school building.  She made her way down the entrance, through the playground, through the corridor, up the stairs, down another corridor and arrived on time at Mr Tiedoll’s tutor group.

“Hello, sir!” she greeted loudly, causing a couple of tired moans from the class.

“Good to see you again, Anne,” the art teacher greeted as Anne strode across the classroom and sat herself next to Yu Kanda.

Kanda glanced at her through the corner of his eye and bookmarked his page on the book he was reading.

“Good summer then?” Anne grinned cheerfully.

“Yeah, I guess,” her friend shrugged and put away his book “Yours?”

“Kind of boring,” Anne shrugged “But Lavi and I managed to go out once in a while to play some football!”

She giggled and punched her fist into her palm.

“I’m so pumped, I can play in a team again now school’s back on!”

“Tch,” Kanda glanced out of the window moodily.

“What’s the matter?” Anne grinned and poked his cheek “Still sore about the baseball match from last term?”

“You got lucky, the same thing won’t happen twice,” he growled.

“Oh really?  Football at lunch time then?”

Kanda matched her challenging gaze.

“You’re on.”

Anne giggled gleefully as the new timetables were handed out to them.  She picked hers up, scanning the schedule for the day.  She glanced at Kanda who had a noticeable scowl on his face.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“I got Maths with Mr Millennium.”

“Same, we can sit together!” Anne grinned and nudged his shoulder.

“I hate Maths,” Kanda lamented as the bell rang.

Anne sighed as she got up and yanked him up onto his feet.

“Come on, let’s get it over with!” she said as everyone else began packing their things and leaving “The sooner we get there, the more chance we can grab seats at the back!”

Kanda sighed as he followed Anne out of the classroom, being dragged along by his sleeve.

“He’s going to pick on me,” he muttered.

“Oh lighten up, he won’t!” Anne said as they weaved their way through the crowds of students in the corridor.

They eventually found their classroom and secured the two seats at the back, comfortably settled in a dark corner where they could have a good view of the class and whisper about the work without getting disturbed.  As the large, grinning Maths teacher waltzed in, Lenalee at the front cast a look at the two of them.  Anne followed her gaze towards Kanda and swallowed softly.

“You and Lenalee, huh?” she murmured under Mr Millennium’s voice.

Kanda remained silent as they took their pencil cases out as the textbooks were handed out.

“Who told you?” he whispered as they began working on an exercise.

“Lavi.”

“Are you alright with it?” Kanda kept asking “I know you and Lenalee don’t exactly see eye to eye.”

“I’m fine,” Anne waved him off “I don’t control your life, so if you want to go out with her, go out with her.  I won’t get in the way.”

She remained silent for the rest of the lesson.  Homework set, pencil cases and textbooks put away and the bell rang.  Anne stood up with a solemn look, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

“I have Drama with Mr Marian, see ya.”

“Bye.”

Both friends turned to head down different directions of the corridor.  Anne looked over her shoulder briefly to watch Lenalee attach herself to Kanda’s arm before turning away and striding over to the drama room. 

“Oi, Anne!”

Anne smiled softly as she saw Lavi by the drama room.

“Oi, Lavi, you got me into trouble with my sister,” she said and Lavi chuckled, wiping some soil off his cheek.

“Hey, you wanted to have a kick about at four in the morning in your school uniform, your problem.”

“I didn’t expect her to have a hypersensitive nose, did I?”

“Oi, idiot students!”

Both of them jumped and saw Mr Marian towering over them.

“Urgh!  Filthy!  Clean your face!  Tuck your shirt in!  Sort out your tie!  Straighten your collar!  Tie your shoelaces!  Pull your socks up!  Comb your hair!  Don’t you know you’re in the presence of a beautiful being?”

“Beautiful being, where?” Anne asked as she looked around.

She and Lavi shared a loud laugh which was short-lived as Mr Marian threw a heavy copy of Macbeth and they ducked to avoid getting hit.

“Miss Miller, you have not changed,” he grinned evilly “Shall we recite soliloquys from Othello this time?”

“Oh God, no!” Anne exclaimed in horror as she neatened herself up in record time and widened her eyes to plead to her drama teacher “I’m sorry, sir, you are beautiful, sir, forgive me for sullying your presence with my filth.”

“Anne, do you realise how wrong that sounds…?” Lavi whispered.

“Apology accepted but sit in the front row where I can keep an eye on you,” Mr Marian looked appeased as he stepped out of the way and Anne scurried into the classroom hurriedly “Now you, come up with a better apology.”

Lavi coughed uncertainly as he looked up at the drama teacher with a thoughtful grimace.

“Well…” he grumbled as he began neatening his tie.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Marian placed the skull he had in his hand down firmly on his desk, right in between Anne and Lavi.  Anne curiously tilted her head at it.

“Nice skull, sir,” she complimented, batting her eyelashes to steer him away from his earlier annoyance.

“Yes, beautiful, isn’t it?” Mr Marian said as he held up a copy of Romeo and Juliet “Right, class!  Listen up!  Today we will be looking at one of the most famous playwrights in the world.”

He pointed to one of the students in the other desk at the front row.

“You there!  Hand out a copy of Romeo and Juliet to everyone!”

He threw the copy he held onto Anne’s desk forcefully which landed loudly, making her and Lavi jump in surprise.  Daisy and Richard took the copies of Romeo and Juliet to dish out to the rest of the class as Mr Marian leaned over the desk and gave a dark look at Anne.

“This will be our school’s play for this year and I expect everyone in this class to attend auditions,” he said with a death threat lingering somewhere in his voice “They will begin tomorrow morning at the assembly hall, be there on time.”

“Ah, but, Shakespeare isn’t my forte…” Anne murmured.

“You call yourself a drama student?!” Mr Marian suddenly bellowed, his voice commanding and fierce which had Anne fall backwards off her chair “You desire to become an actress, do you not?!”

“Y-Yes, but…” Anne stuttered as the other classmates stared down at her.

“Then you will master Shakespeare, every actor is required to know at least three monologues and three soliloquys from his plays!” Mr Marian declared and shoved three fingers in front of Anne’s face “Now stand on your chair and recite Iago’s monologue from line three hundred and thirty-five to line three hundred and sixty two!”

Anne wheezed as a copy of Othello was thrown onto her lap and she sighed, getting up, setting her chair upright before standing and opening the book, flipping through the pages to read the lines.

 

* * *

 

“Romeo and Juliet,” Anne grumbled as she and Lavi sat on a bench outside during break time.

“Anne, are you OK?” Lavi asked as he poked her shoulder.

“He knows I hate Shakespeare, he puts too much pressure on me, he screws up my head, she is such a pain in the ass, my life cannot get more fucked up than this, why does she have to flaunt her obvious win, do I really have to put up with this shit, I just want to curl up and sleep forever, why does everything have to go this badly on the first day of school no less?” Anne kept murmuring as she placed her head in her hands.

“Anne, I’m trying to make sense but it’s not helping…”

“Lavi!” Anne suddenly snapped and looked up at him “Football at lunch, against Yu, you’re my mid-field before he claims you!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lavi scooted away warily.

Anne sighed and leaned back with a visible scowl.

“Oi, you’ll get wrinkles like that,” Lavi grinned as he poked her cheek.

“Don’t touch,” Anne murmured as she batted Lavi’s hand away.

“Come on, you remember when we were kids we would always do this?” Lavi grinned and pulled the skin on her cheek.

Anne swatted him up the head and he stopped with a soft wince but that playful grin still on his face.

“You don’t really have to audition if you don’t want to,” he murmured as he adjusted his bandana.

“No, I need to go and give it my all just to be bloody Juliet so she doesn’t steal the limelight anymore,” Anne said as she gave a pointed glare to the couple that came around the corner.

Lavi followed her gaze and saw Lenalee and Kanda walk by holding hands.  Anne sneered briefly before giving a friendly smile when Kanda looked over.  Kanda smirked back as they mentally reminded themselves of their upcoming football match, Anne bringing an arm around Lavi and bringing him closer to show that she’s claimed him for her team.  Lavi smiled awkwardly at them before pulling away once they were out of sight.

“I got Psychology afterwards,” he said.

“Oh yeah, I’m in your class, I’ll go with you,” Anne said.

“Anne, what is it about Lenalee you don’t like again?” Lavi asked and got shot down by a glare “You never gave a clear reason the last time I asked so…”

“It’s not the three of us anymore, Lavi,” Anne interrupted him with a soft, upset look “The three musketeers, friends since nursery.  Yu the Grouch, Lavi the Clown and Anne the Tomboy.  It’s history now.”

Lavi grimaced and shrugged.

“Times change.”

“I don’t like change,” Anne snarled and stood “You know I don’t!  I have never liked it!  Never!”

She swung her backpack over her shoulder angrily and flounced off, biting her lip to hide a hideous scowl from the other students.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne panted as she stumbled into Miss Lotto’s classroom after being late for her English class and looked around the classroom.  Her eyes narrowed as she saw that the only available seat was at the front and next to her twin sister’s obnoxious boyfriend.  On the plus side, it was a window seat so she shrugged, made her way over and sat down.  As Miss Lotto addressed the class, Tyki smirked and nuzzled her side.

“I missed you,” he purred and Anne gave him a stern glare “What?”

“Two months you’ve been going out with her, two months you’ve had to get to know us and you still can’t tell us apart,” Anne said with a lace of venom and contempt in her voice.

Tyki leaned away almost immediately with wide eyes.

“Still as cold and harsh as always,” he commented as Anne pulled her books and pencil case out.

“Tch,” Anne turned away from him and glared out of the window.

Tyki sighed in disappointment as he turned his attention to Miss Lotto as she opened a copy of Wuthering Heights.  The lesson couldn’t have been more boring or longer, despite Anne’s amusement with Miss Lotto’s blundering about paper cuts and tripping over her shoelace.  Anne couldn’t have felt more relieved when the lunch bell rang and she swept her notes, books and stationary into her bag.

“Remember, the presentations are due in for next Monday, so ah, make sure to work hard to complete them with your partner who sits next to you!  And to learn your names correctly, this will be the current seating plan.  Thank you!”

Anne groaned in what might be considered as agony.

“Problem?” Tyki raised an eyebrow down at her.

“I have to attend the bloody school play auditions and now I have to do my English homework with you?”

Anne sighed tiredly and shook her head with a look of clear annoyance.

“And now I have to run down to the playing fields for a match,” she muttered and swung her backpack over her shoulder, nearly hitting Tyki before running out of the classroom.

Tyki sighed as he packed his stuff away.

“Running around with a hideous scowl and scruffy uniform?” he muttered “So not cute.”

 

* * *

 

Lulubell was reading ahead in the science textbook in the biology room as students began to file in after lunch was over.  Mr Krory began the lesson and no sooner than five minutes late, a ragged, bloody girl swung the door open with a very angry look, frightening some of the girls.

“M-Miss Miller!” Mr Krory exclaimed and Lulubell examined this girl further to see that under the blood, dirt and grass, it was indeed Anne Miller.

Anne sniffed some blood up her nose and brushed her hair back.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to look for my tie,” she said and held up a muddy article of clothing.

“Do you need to be sent to the medical room?” Mr Krory asked warily.

“Nah, it’s mainly nose blood you see,” Anne sighed as she walked in and took the seat at the back “Yu was going to kick the ball but he missed and hit my face then this bruise is when Daisya collided into me when we tried to head the ball at the same time then Tyki used his fancy new football boots to injure my hand so I can’t write many notes down I’m afraid.”

“Um…I’ll fill out a form to send you over to the medical room,” Mr Krory said as he pulled out a yellow slip.

“No need, fine, I’ll wash my face,” Anne sighed as she stood up and walked over to one of the sink to wash her face off.

Lulubell frowned as she watched her when the class continued.

“You seem angry,” she observed and Anne sighed, grabbing some tissue paper to scrub her face clean.

“We didn’t count fouls so Yu’s team won,” Anne sneered and pulled some mud out of her hair “Ugh, maybe he would have gone a bit easier if I mentioned my new job which I’m going to today.”

“You have a job?” Lulubell raised an eyebrow.

“But your family is rich,” Daisy turned her head.

Anne shrugged.

“I like it and it’s a way to earn money without having to ask my parents.  They always ask for something in return and I will not live for it anymore.”

“But still…” Kyle sighed “If I had that money, I wouldn’t have to lift a finger.  You’re lucky.”

Anne replied to that comment with coughing up some grass in a tissue.

 

* * *

 

At afternoon registration, Anne flopped down next to a smug Kanda and shoved him.

“You got lucky, if we counted fouls we would have so triumphed,” she grumbled.

She yawned tiredly as Kanda sat back and looked her up and down.

“Are you really a girl?” he asked and caught Anne’s feeble punch.

“I will make you lose your manliness,” she threatened weakly and sighed.

She glanced up at Kanda who had a sympathetic smile instead of a mocking smirk.  She smiled back as he looked at the blood patch staining her muddy shirt.

“Sorry about that,” he said.

“Ah, it’s nothing.  That head collision with Lavi was quite something though.  Man, it hurts!”

She hissed in annoyance as she rubbed her temples and sighed.

“If I start vomiting, I’ll go to hospital,” she promised before Kanda could open his mouth.

Kanda smirked and poked her head.

“Don’t vomit over my new shoes, mind,” he said and Anne shoved him playfully.

She looked up at him for a moment longer and her eyes softened.

“Hey, Yu?  Stay still for a minute…”

Kanda watched as she took his ponytail and began taking the pieces of grass out of it.  She couldn’t help but quirk a small smile at feeling his beautiful hair.

“I could do that on my own,” he stated.

“Then why didn’t you?”

There was silence as the class began chatting after Mr Tiedoll finished the register and bulletin notices.

“You want to meet up with Lavi afterwards and go to the café where I work at now?” Anne asked.

“Can’t.  I promised Lenalee that I’d walk her home.”

Anne paused and bowed her head.

“Oh, I see.”

The bell rung, signalling the end of school and Anne opened the window.

“Bye.”

“Oi, Anne!”

Anne jumped out of the window, climbing onto the branch of the nearby tree then ran down it to jump into the pond nearby.  As the cool water embraced her, she began thinking.  Why did she just pull that stunt?  Was it to show off as usual?  To clean any stray remnants of blood?  Or was it because she didn’t want anyone to see her tears?


	4. Chapter 4

Britney hummed as she wiped away at the bar at her café.

“Hm, school’s back in today,” she hummed “The students will be flooding in soon.  And with my new star employee, we’ll be raking in the boys today!”

She giggled and looked up when she heard the door open.

“Eek!!” she exclaimed at the bloody and soaked schoolgirl on the welcome mat, wiping her feet “What a sight!”

The girl rolled her shoulder tiredly, flicking a mass of wet, black hair out of her face as the customers in the café gave her a long, awkward stare.  She then made her way past Britney and into the changing rooms at the back of the café.

“You look like something the cat dragged in,” Zack, the janitor, commented.

“What are you doing in the girl’s changing room?” Anne asked gloomily with a death glare.

“Who do you think has to clean up after you girls?” Zack raised an eyebrow “Don’t worry, I’m leaving to clear the mess you’ve probably left.”

He walked past her with his mop and bucket and exited the changing rooms.  Anne heaved a sigh as she made her way to the showers, leaving her clothes strewn about the place as the other waitresses didn’t start their shift for another half hour.  She winced as the warm water landed on her cold body and washed away the blood, mud and grass.  Twenty minutes later had her in front of the mirror, tying up the ribbon to her uniform of the day.

“Red today, huh?” she commented dully “I see, the white ribbons are a nice touch.  I wonder how many uniforms Britney has.”

Today was the start of her second month at this café and not once had she worn the same uniform twice.  She stepped away after running her fingers through her blown-dried hair and took a deep breath.

“Cute smile,” she murmured as she began practicing her smiles “Adorable smile.  Perfect smile.  Shy smile.  Sweet smile.  Childish smile.  Charming smile.  Enthusiastic smile.  Eager smile.  Tired smile.  Bright smile.  Big smile.  Small smile.”

She rubbed her cheeks afterwards and sighed again.

“Cute pout,” she murmured as she began practicing her pouts “Adorable pout.  Perfect pout.  Shy pout.  Sweet pout.  Childish pout.  Charming pout.  Enthusiastic pout.  Eager pout.  Tired pout.  Bright pout.  Big pout.  Small pout.”

With another sigh and nod, she smiled another fake smile at her reflection.

“Today, my name is Ruby and I recommend our strawberry cheesecake!” she said with a wink.

Fake smile still plastered on, Anne took a deep breath as she came in front of the door and nodded.

“Sorry, I’m late everyone!” she cheered as she came out.

She then noticed that there were more customers than usual now that students were coming after school ended.  All eyes were laid on her and inside, Anne wanted to die.  She sauntered over to the bar where she collected her notepad, pen and tray which she tucked under her arm then went to the nearest table.

“May I take your order?” she asked in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

“You look familiar,” one of the boys with an eyebrow piercing said suspiciously.

“She does, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen her somewhere.”

“Today, I highly recommend our strawberry cheesecake!” Anne said with a light giggle, keeping up her act.

“We’ll take that and two frappes then,” the boy with spiky red hair smiled politely.

“Aren’t you Anne?”

“Not today!” Anne exclaimed a bit too hastily as she scribbled down their order “Today, my name is Ruby!”

She turned, taking the note off and placing it on the kitchen counter.  The door chimed and Anne sighed softly in relief when she saw Vicky come in and go into the changing rooms.  The door chimed once more and an uneasy chill went down her spine when she saw her Drama teacher.

“Does he come often?” she asked Britney warily.

“Oh yeah, he’s a regular apart from the summer when he goes on holidays,” Britney nodded.

“Ah, that’s why he knew about this place,” Anne murmured mostly to herself before clearing her throat and wandering over to him “Table for one?”

“Ah, you took my suggestion!” Cross exclaimed with a surprised yet pleased twinkle in his eye.

“Sir, you’re my teacher, please stop ogling me in this,” Anne hissed whilst clutching her tray to her chest.

“I’d say with this outfit, you’re quite the jackpot, aren’t you?” Cross grinned “Finally, we can see you in a beautiful light.”

“You know, I can just leave you to one of the other girls,” Anne sighed and turned away from him.

“Excuse me, miss,” Cross raised his voice which had Anne freeze to the spot “I would like a table for one please!”

Anne sighed in frustration and turned sharply on her heel, giving him a dirty look.

“Follow me, please, sir,” she said with a sudden cute smile, accompanied with a sweet voice and led him to one of the spare tables then handed him a menu.

“No need,” her Drama teacher pushed it away “I’ll have you with a sundae.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t serve minors to our customers,” Anne heaved an exaggerated and disappointed sigh to mock him “So I’ll just get you our Strawberry Sundae Surprise, OK?”

She winked and scribbled down his order before marching off to place it on the kitchen counter.  She collected the cheesecakes and frappes that were ready and placed them neatly on her tray.

“That guy with the red hair looks like a pervert,” Zack murmured near her.

“He is a pervert, he is my Drama teacher and he is the one who fully recommended this job to me,” Anne sighed “This job does help with my acting skills after all.”

Zack shrugged as she delivered the orders to the boys.

“Please, enjoy,” she said with her brightest smile.

“Thanks,” the boys said collectively before digging into the strawberry cheesecake.

Anne walked back to the kitchen where Zack whispered again:

“He’s eyeing you up…”

Anne turned and glared sharply at her teacher who looked away innocently, feet on the table.

“Pig,” she grumbled under her breath.

The door opened and Anne walked over when she saw the other waitresses occupied with other customers.

“Skinn!” she greeted happily “Usual order today or would you like to try something different?”

“Usual, please,” the larger man said as he was led to his usual table.

“Alright, it will be ready in just a moment.”

Anne scribbled Skinn’s name on the notepad before placing it on the kitchen counter then collecting Cross’s sundae.  After delivering it and avoiding a grope from Cross’s wandering hand, Anne took Skinn’s usual order of ice cream and cookies.

“Thank you,” he smiled warmly as she laid them out in front of him.

If Anne had learned and achieved anything after working at this café for a month, it was to blush on cue.  And blush she did, smiling back happily.

“Anne, another order has come up and Vicky isn’t taking it!”

Anne blinked as she put three black coffees onto the tray.

“Who ordered three black coffees?” she called.

A hand raised up and Anne stared at Tyki in shock.

“Damn it,” she murmured as she plastered a charming smile on and walked over “Here you go, sirs.”

“You look lovely,” Tyki commented with a smirk, his friends nodding in agreement.

“Thank you, sir,” Anne bowed to him with that smile still on.

The shift continued like that for about fifteen minutes until an exhausted looking Anne was at the bar, fanning herself with her tray.

“Where did Vicky disappear off to?” she asked “I’m working my ass off here and she’s nowhere to be seen!”

“Oh, I fired her,” Britney said dismissively as she served a couple of customers their drinks.

“What?!  When?!” Anne exclaimed with wide eyes.

“About fifteen minutes ago.”

“But she barely got here fifteen minutes ago!”

“She was very rude to some of our female customers,” Britney placed her hands on her hips “Now, we may bring in much more male customers than female customers but we value each and every customer that comes through that door!  Since her boob job, Vicky has been vile and condescending towards the girls with smaller boobs and today was the last straw after I warned her throughout the week.”

“But…I need help…with all of these…” Anne panted as she gestured to the crowding café.

“You’re doing fine, honey,” Britney grinned and slapped her on the back “And think of it this way, now Vicky is gone, you’re going to be earning double tips today!”

Anne glanced at the jars, her name being on Vicky’s jar as well as her own.  She sighed and took another deep breath.

“I work too hard for you,” she mumbled before looking up at the new customers.

Her breath left her as she saw Lenalee looking around the café with Kanda next to her, looking around with her.  Anne took another deep breath as her heart pounded in her ribcage.

“Hello, my name is Ruby, welcome to Café Paradise, table for two?” she murmured under her breath before plastering a smile and walking over to the couple “Hello!  My name is Ruby and welcome to Café Paradise!  Table for two?”

“Anne?” Lenalee and Kanda said at the same time with rather astonished looks.

“Ruby!” Anne said with a small bounce “So, shall I show you to your table?”

She set them down at a table, setting two menus in front of them with a rather dark look under her bangs.

“Take your time, please,” she said with a small smile and walked over to a drunk looking Cross “Oi, you, you’ve been slipping vodka into your coffee again, haven’t you?”

“Hnnh?” Cross looked up at her with a dull look.

Anne placed the bill in front of him and he sighed dramatically, pouring some change and notes onto the small tray.

“Keep the change, sweetheart,” he winked as he staggered onto his feet and out of the café.

Anne counted the change and took it to Britney who placed it in the cash register.  She took the change left over and tipped it into one of the jars.  She then brought Skinn’s bill over with a credit card machine.  She watched with a dull look as he entered his pin into the machine then pressed a bill of money into her hand.

“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with an expectant smile.

“Oh, sure!” Anne smiled weakly as he walked out. 

She sighed and cleared up his table before taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

“I think he likes you,” Zack said as she swabbed her forehead whilst placing the money bill into one of her jars.

“Who, Skinn?” Anne said and glanced at the figure who lingered at the café window briefly before leaving “Nah, he just likes the sweet things I bring him every day.”

“Well, it’s one way to a man’s heart,” Zack shrugged and Anne shoved him with a scowl.

 

* * *

 

Anne sighed as she stepped out of the café in her blood-stained school uniform after her three hour shift and glanced over her shoulder at where Kanda and Lenalee had spent their afternoon together.  She clenched her fists with a pained look before storming off down the pavement.

“Fuck him,” she grumbled under her breath “fuck her, fuck my life, fuck Cross, fuck Britney, fuck Zack, fuck Skinn, fuck school, fuck Tyki, fuck waitressing, fuck acting, fuck everyone, fuck everything!”

She choked before clutching her backpack tighter.

 

* * *

 

**Assaulter Found Stabbed To Death**

_Early this morning, the body of criminal record holder, Joel Brice, was found in between Baker’s Delight and Bianca’s Blooms.  Cause of death was most likely from the seventeen stab wounds found in his chest which may have caused excessive bleeding.  There was no weapon found at the crime scene nor any DNA evidence.  It is most likely he was either attacked and brutally killed or was killed out of self-defence given his criminal record.  Police are still investigating the murder and are currently looking for any possible witnesses._


End file.
